leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gladion/Games/Quotes/SM
:"Are you even taking this seriously?" :"...Enjoying it?" :"You can enjoy Pokémon battling when you put everything you have into it... which clearly you haven't." :"You're ?" ::Yeah, that's me: "Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokémon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do." ::Nope, not me/Who?: "Hmm. So you have enough sense to be wary. Not bad..." :"I'm Gladion. I battle for my partner, , to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull." * Before battle :"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." * Upon being defeated :"How annoying!" * After being defeated :"Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready..." ::Regardless of choice: "That kid there. His Pokémon aren't weak." :"And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling..." :"But this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!" :"Just give it up already." :"You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason." :"They're good Pokémon." ;Royal Avenue :"Hmph. Why do I do this... Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again..." :"Come on, Null. Let's go bury our sorrow in the crowd." ;Battle Royal Dome :"Because Null and I have to make it on our own. And I don't ever want to forget that." ;Akala Motel - :"Get out." ; :"You only have one volume, don't you? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden?" :"Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon called ... Do you two know anything?" :"So you do know something. Look... Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokémon. But it has the potential to summon Pokémon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened, it would be a disaster for Alola..." :"Protect it! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but... I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect Cosmog... no matter what!" :"I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place..." ;Aether House * Before battle :"Did I hear that right? It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!" :"And you all are so useless and weak that now Cosmog is... Lillie is... Arghhh! I'll show you how angry you make me!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmph... How annoying." * After being defeated :"That was wrong of me... I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless battle like that..." :"But I told you both! I told you that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola! I have to get it back from them!" :"We'll leave from the ferry terminal. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so the only question is, are you ready to come now or not?" ::Yes: "Good... Then let's go." ::No: "I'll wait for you near the ferry terminal. Don't make me wait long." ;Malie City * Before battling Nanu :"Hrmph..." :"So, we're waiting for Hau?" ::Regardless of choice: "Yeah, I guess so... He's a pretty interesting kid. I'll give you that." :"Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal? ...I couldn't do it." :"Officer Nanu?" * After defeating Nanu :"Don't you dare say a word about this being fun." :"Hmph... So you're not quite as dumb as you are naive." :"It'll be Aether Paradise." ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"Aether Paradise's harbor... We made it this far without running into trouble. But I don't like how quiet it is. You two...stay alert." :"She just will be." :"I guess...we take the elevator." * If talked to before using the elevator :"The air is already growing heavy... I have to do something!" * If talked to after attempting to use the elevator :"Hmph. Just like I thought..." :"Looks like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach the lower levels." :"I was afraid this might happen. But still... What a pain." :"We don't have any choice. We'll have to go up." ;1F :"Like you don't know why. You of all people should know everything that happens in the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, high-and-mighty Branch Chief?" :"Hey, ." :"You know why being a Trainer is so great? Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a kid or an adult. Everyone's equal in Pokémon battle!" * After defeating Faba :"So... As I said, Faba. You of all people know what I'm here for." :"We're in a bit of a hurry, Faba. A lift would be nice." :". Hau. If you're ready, let's head down." :"Are you ready?" ::Yes: "...All right. Let's go." ::No: "...Don't make me wait too long." ;B2F :"...Everything looks the same. I guess it's only been two years, though." :"Don't get too excited, Hau." :"Though I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves." :"There are two labs up ahead. I'll check the first lab, Secret Lab A. You two check out Secret Lab B. It's the second lab, down the hall." :"...Just focus, Hau. Think you can do that? We can't trust Faba. I'm sure he's already told half the foundation all about us." * If talked to in front of Secret Lab A :"It's not here..." :"Don't even think about getting in here." :"Me and Null... We're more alike than we might look. We're both what we were made to be..." :"I was like an ornament to my mother. Wearing whatever she told me to wear, acting however she wanted me to act..." :"Null was crafted just as carefully. It was made just to battle the beasts. In this room...right here..." * After searching Secret Lab B :"Did you find anything?" :"If you stress it... If you hurt it—is that what you mean? Was that why she ran away with it?" :"Yeah... Faba probably knew this would be a dead end." :"Darn... Did he outsmart us?" ;1F (after clearing B2F) :"Hmph... Even beaten down, old Faba doesn't change, does he?" :"Beat whoever stands in our way. What other choice do we have?" * After defeating the first pair of s :"That's what you get when you go through the trials of the island challenge. Now that you understand...how about you get out of our way?" :"Let's go." :"You know... I know we aren't friends. But I'm glad you two are here... I remember what you said at Battle Royal Dome that day, Hau. About how people can achieve more if they do something together. Looks like maybe you were right." :"What's happened to Lillie? Do you know anything?" :"Then that's where I'm going. That's all I need to know." :"Yeah, she's real nice...as long as you mean nothing to her." :"That's not stopping me." :"We don't have time for this. Help me out here, ." * After defeating the second pair of Aether Foundation Employees :"Maybe helping one another out isn't so bad..." :"! Hau! I leave Faba to you!" ;Outside :"Ngh! So I'm still not strong enough." :"All the days that I struggled alone and lonely... it was all for nothing? Is that it?" * If talked to again :"Please...help Lillie... and save Cosmog! I'll be right behind you..." ;Trophy Room :"Will you listen to me at least? You mustn't open the Ultra Wormhole. You cannot let the beasts run wild!" :"I'll stop the beast!" :"My partner Null was born to be a beast killer!" :"Hau, you take Guzma!" :"! Stop the president!!! If we don't, Alola will be flooded with beasts!" * After defeating Lusamine :"What is it?" :"Come on. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here." ;Lusamine's room :"Yeah, maybe. But there is still a ton we have to do..." :"There's the president and Guzma, who both disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole..." :"Not to mention Cosmog and why it stopped moving like that..." :"Even if she is...like that, Lusamine is still our mother. We can't just leave her in the beast's world." :"We might be able to reach other worlds if we had Alola's Legendary Pokémon on our side. The people of Alola worship it, but I don't know if it's even real..." :"We'll take you up on that." ;Outside (the next day) :"So this is where you were." :"I found this downstairs." :"It's the Moon /Sun Flute. It's apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the moon's /sun's light." :"The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokémon... That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway." :"Looks to me like that woman was even planning to add the Legendary Pokémon to her little collection here." :"Here. Take this with you." :"It's a Master Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail." :"I'm counting on you to help Lillie. This is the least I can do." :"Deal with this mess. I've got to clean up Aether Paradise." :"I'd wanted to get as far away from this place as I could, together with Null... but in the end, it looks like I ended up right back here again..." :"What was that?" :"Sorry for dragging you into our family mess." :"Yeah. Our mother does like to do things on an... extravagant scale." :"I can get you to the next island at least. Poni Island. I'll wait for you at the docks." ;B1F (the next day) :"Ready to go?" ::Yes: "All right." ::No: "Then I'll wait here." ;Seafolk Village :"Poni Island... Almost no one lives on it, but you'll find a whole lot of nature to explore here." :"Go. Find the kahuna. The kahuna of Poni Island also protects the shrine where Alola's people worship the Legendary Pokémon. Maybe they will know something that might help you." :"I'm sorry... I wasn't there for you when you needed me. All I could think about back then was finding a way to save Null... That was the battle I was fighting. But now you've found your own battle to fight. I know you can handle it." ;Mount Lanakila * Before battle :"I've been waiting for you. To thank you. For what you did for Lillie. For our mother. I appreciate it. Maybe more than you know. And the only thing I can offer you in thanks is a great battle. So I'm going to show my full power... My real full power this time! With the Z-Ring that old man gave me!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmph. There's nothing more to say." * After being defeated :"You've got / Pokémon. I know what kind of Trainer you are now. And what kind of journey you've been through." :"Lillie wanted me to tell you something. She's looking after our mother at the foundation." :"She wanted me to tell you...that you're the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, ." :"She gave me this. For you." :"Hau's working hard to get stronger, too." :"Hmph... If you two are going to get even stronger, then I guess I can't let down my guard yet." :"I know we aren't friends. But we aren't enemies anymore either. Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do." ;Akala Motel - Route 8 * Letter :"Mother— I apologize most sincerely for the actions I took in taking Null and running away. Yet I cannot regret these actions. They were for the sake of the greater good. So, until we meet again..." ;Aether Paradise ;2F * After becoming Champion :"So you came..." :"I guess I've got to thank you again for all you've done for my family... Especially...for Lillie. I never knew she could smile like that." :"My mother's desires to reach ... and what she did in order to achieve that goal... I know she was completely out of control. But that doesn't mean I can't understand it." :"It was my father who started it. He was the one who first confirmed the existence of Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts." :"But my father... He disappeared during an experiment. Trying to connect to an Ultra Wormhole. All that he left behind was a weakened Cosmog and his papers about Nihilego..." :"Lusamine's obsession with Ultra Wormholes... and her obsession with the Ultra Beasts... I think it was all basically her way of trying to reach him again. That's what I had to believe. To get through it." :"It's not an apology or anything, but... I hope you'll take this fellow." * If the player's party and PC Boxes are all full :"You can't even take ? How many Pokémon have you collected? I can't even believe you... Fine. Come back when you're ready to take it." * After receiving Type: Null :"And I'll give you all the memory drives that let its Evolution, , change its type..." :"This is a different Type: Null. Not the same one that I ran away with... It was kept in Secret Lab A. Its very existence was a secret." :"But I think I know you well enough. I think I can trust you to show it the world." :"Hmph... Maybe it's time I see a bit more of the world myself... and starting with that Pokémon League, I think. I hear that Alola's got a real strong ." ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"What does a Pokémon Trainer really need to be successful? I guess everyone might have their own answer. But for me... I want the strongest rival for myself." * Upon being defeated :"All I have to do is avoid making any more mistakes... After all, I have with me." * After being defeated :"Losing can teach you a lot, you know. I learn a lot from it... Losing just helps you see how to get stronger. So I'm glad we did this. That I had a Champion to help me get stronger." ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"You just use your best moves and see who is left standing at the end, right?" * Upon being defeated :"All I have to do is avoid making any more mistakes... After all, I have Silvally with me." * After being defeated :"Phew... I'll be back again. You can count on that, Champion!"